


Together, Always

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Force Memories, Force Visions, Green Milk ;), Happy Ending, Memories, Mild Language, New Republic City - like NYC, Reincarnation, Remembrance, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Week 2020, Romance, Soulmates, Story inspired by Reylo Week Prompts, The Force, Touch, Visions, Visions of the Future, gahh I'm so excited and nervous writing this/Hopefully this premise is okay :), palps - snoke - vader briefly mentioned, post Tros sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: In a new world and new life, Rey and Ben Solo, attend the same University and same class. They are drawn towards one another for reasons unknown and it's when they happen to touch that a part of themselves is revealed, from another life, another galaxy...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 83
Collections: REYLO WEEK 2020





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh hope that summary is okay :) This story is inspired by some of the prompts of Reylo Week 2020. There are going to be four chapters, more than likely, so hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This Chapter is inspired by prompt: Favorite Song Lyric or Quote.  
> I chose this quote by Rumi as it's emotional and just very Reylo <3
> 
> "Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along."

_"Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along."_ – Rumi

Ben Solo couldn’t explain it, but there was something about _her_ that was familiar. He observed her unique triple bun hairstyle which made him happy for a reason he didn't know.

The syllabus had just been thoroughly discussed and everyone was separated into small critique groups for their creative writing course at Coruscant University, in the heart of New Republic City. After a minute of making sure their desks were in a small circle, awkward stares, and wondering who should start first, _she_ spoke.

"My name is Rey," she began. She went into a rhythm of tapping her fingers on her binder and making a fist as she spoke. She was nervous, Ben could tell. "I'm a first-year, major undecided, and—" She briefly looked at Ben and gave him a curious look before she looked away. "—I look forward to working with all of you this semester." She finished with a small grin and looked down at her clasped hands.

Rey heard her fellow students, Rose and Jacen, give their introductions, and for some reason, her chest quickened when she finally heard _his_ voice. "I'm Ben—Political Science Major. This is my final year and I always wanted to take a writing course...So, here I am," he finished with a shrug. She saw he made a fist like her and knew he must have been nervous as well. She stared at his almost shoulder-length dark wavy hair and for a reason unknown to her, she wanted to run her hands through it. Her gaze was interrupted when Ben stared back at her, looking at her in curiosity as if he was trying to place her. The thing was, Rey was puzzled, as she felt she saw this man before... _Maybe in a dream?_ She looked away.

"Well, I suggest we get each other's email addresses so we can send each other our first short stories," Rose said. She pulled a piece of paper from her binder and handed it to Jacen first.

As Jacen wrote, he mentioned, "I could send my story first. I've been wanting to get some feedback." He handed the paper to Rey.

"I'll go after you!" Rose exclaimed. She gave everybody a warm smile, making everybody in their group feel at ease.

Rey slid the paper across from her, towards Ben. They stared at one another until he looked away, taking the paper and writing his e-mail address. She looked around at her classmates and said, "I'll go after you, Rose."

"Awesome!" Rose said enthusiastically. She pointed at Ben. "That makes you..."

"Last." Ben nodded, looking at Rey and found she was staring at him, again. This time they smiled at each other before looking away.

Rose, seeing their exchange smiled as she said, "Rey, I love your hairstyle. It's so cute!"

"Oh," Rey touched her buns and gave a small shrug. "Thank you. It's something I've always done since I can remember."

"That's sweet," Rose said, nodding. "My sister Paige and I have these matching medallions from our hometown, Hays Minor. We've had them ever since we can remember too." Rose and Rey smiled at each other, in understanding. Rose nodded as Rey gently touched the medallion.

"It's beautiful." She took her hand away and saw both Jacen and Ben were staring at them. "Sorry, guess we got carried away there," Rey said.

Jacen shook his head. "No, it's cool." He gave them both a grin. "I also have a necklace from my hometown of Lothal, a town not far from here."

Ben stared past his classmates in thought as he said, "My father and I would go camping in the mountains of Lothal; it's a beautiful area," he finished, running his fingers through his hair. He moved his mouth back and forth.

Jacen nodded knowingly. "Right, there's always a new area to discover--Every summer my parents and I go camping and explore."

Rey loved that the group was getting along. She had a good feeling about this.

Later, after a quick-write assignment, their professor dismissed them early, reminding them to upload their critiques of the first story online before attending class next week.

Rey put her desk back in line, behind another desk. She heard the room become louder as everybody was moving their desks back in place and leaving. She picked up her binder, accidentally knocking her pen to the ground. "Shoot," she whispered, as she quickly put her binder in her backpack.

"Here," Ben whispered as he bent down to get her pen from the floor.

Her head immediately went up hearing his voice. "Thanks, Ben!" She smiled, retrieving the pen from him. As their fingers barely touched, in one flash of a second, she saw something resembling a vision or a memory of Ben smiling at her, his eyes closed. She looked at him quizzically then shook her head as she smiled at him again before turning away from him and walking towards the door. What was that, she wondered.

Ben looked at Rey as she left the room, then down at his fingertips. He wondered if she saw what he saw, a glance of Rey smiling at him, but she looked tired and had blood on the right side of her forehead. He didn't know what to make of it as he packed his things and left the classroom.

He walked outside the building and smelled night-blooming jasmine. He closed his eyes, taking in the fragrance, reminding him of home. A subtle wind moved his hair as he opened his eyes and continued to walk.

He walked a block away from the University toward his favorite 24 Hour Coffee House, Green Milk. He opened the door and welcomed the dim lighting from Christmas lights displayed all around the walls, creating a comfy ambiance. The smell of coffee, tea, baked goods, and sandwiches made him sigh in relief as he waited in line to order. He looked around, trying to spot a free table until his eyes landed on Rey, sitting at a small table, reading a book.

Rey's shift at Green Milk started at 9:45. She was grateful that her last class of the week ended an hour early making her get an early start on her history reading. A few minutes into reading about a war, she heard faint footsteps, and then the voice that made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Hi again, Rey," Ben said. He moved his mouth back and forth. "I was wondering if I could sit here? Other tables have been taken."

Rey looked around and saw the coffee house was indeed crowded. She looked back at Ben and said, "Of course." She moved her backpack from the chair and put it near her feet. She saw him remove his jacket, revealing the same black sweater he wore in class, fitting him quite nicely she thought. She moved her cup filled with tea near her as he sat across from her. Without him noticing, she looked as he took out his laptop from his sleek messenger bag. It was less than an hour and she still wondered what that image of Ben meant.

Ben noticed Rey stare past his shoulder with a determined look. "You okay there?"

Rey shook her head, freeing herself from that image. "Yes, just a long day. I don't know if this was smart of me, but I arranged it so that I have all my classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays." She shrugged.

"Well, I did the same thing."

"Really?" Rey raised a brow.

Ben nodded and took a bite of his blueberry muffin. "I have two early classes back to back then two evening courses, one on Tuesday and ours." He took a sip from his hot cocoa.

Rey sighed. "Good, then I must be on the right track."

Not taking his eyes off her, Ben put his cup on the table, and asked, "How has your first week been?"

Rey shrugged, opening her mouth then closing it, making Ben chuckle.

"That bad?" He asked.

"It's just overwhelming," she sighed.

Ben ran his fingers through his hair. "That's how I felt but as the semesters passed, I just fell into a rhythm. You'll find your rhythm soon enough."

"I hope so."

They both smiled at each other then looked down at their reading materials. Ben took another sip of his drink before asking, "Are you from the city?"

Rey shook her head. "Jakku."

Ben's brows furrowed. "That's in the middle of—"

"Nowhere," she finished. She rolled her eyes. "I know."

"I can understand why you wanted to attend University in the city."

"I love it here. There's much to do and it's so lively." She closed her history book and put her arms on the table, leaning towards Ben. "I never want to leave."

Ben nodded. "I'm sure your family misses you."

"They don't," she said with ease.

Ben furrowed his brows again and regretted his words. "Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"I never knew my parents." Rey looked down at her tea before looking up and staring into Ben's eyes. She felt she could trust him with this part of herself that she usually never revealed to anyone. "I remember being in an orphanage until I was about six." She smiled fondly at the small floral bouquet in the middle of the table. "An older man named Ben Kenobi adopted me. He had a wife and child once but lost them the same night when their child was born. Years later, he moved to Jakku, from another isolated town to become the town's Reverend." She smiled and fidgeted with her hands, not staring at Ben but wondered how he was looking at her. She looked up and saw a genuine look of compassion and she was touched by it.

"What happened to him?" He asked in a soft tone.

"He passed away a year ago, yesterday," she revealed with a somber look. "He was the only parent I needed and I'm grateful we were a family." Rey smiled and felt a single teardrop on her left cheek. She wiped at it with her hand. "Didn't mean to get so emotional there."

Ben had his chin on top of his clasped hands. "It's okay, you're not alone in feeling those emotions."

She responded with a single word, "Good."

Ben was moved by her story. He took another drink from his cup when he heard her question. "Are you from here or...?"

Ben half-smiled before he responded. "I'm from Chandrila."

Rey's mouth formed an O. "Oh, I want to visit one day. It looks like a lovely area."

Ben nodded. "It is," he confirmed. "There are stunning beaches and the water is always calm; there are beautiful views of the hills."

Rey sighed as she drank more tea. "Sounds breathtaking."

"I also lived in Naboo, where my grandparents are."

Rey's eyes enlarged. "Another lovely area, wow, you're so lucky."

Ben half-smiled again. "I think my grandmother and mother love peaceful areas. They both were surprised that I wanted to study in the city rather at one of the Universities over there."

"They're very expensive."

"Yeah, but my grandfather lived in this city and my father too, for a time, and I just--I don't know... Wanted to start my adulthood here as well."

"I understand," Rey said. She crinkled her nose. "Chandrila and Naboo..."

"I hope you visit both one day." He stared at her in interest.

"Me too," she met his stare, wanting to talk more—She looked at her phone and saw it was almost time to get ready for her shift. "Well, it's time for me to get ready for work."

Ben gave her a quizzical look. "At this time?"

Rey laughed. "Don't worry. I work here."

"Oh," He gave a dry chuckle. "Do you usually work this late?"

"Just Thursday nights; I work normal day hours tomorrow, Saturdays, and Sundays."

"I see," Ben said as he saw Rey packing her things in her backpack.

She zipped it up and threw her backpack over one shoulder. She had her cup of tea in one hand and raised her other hand towards Ben. "I'm glad to know you better, Ben."

"Same here, Rey." He gave her a full smile as he reached to touch her hand with his. When they touched something electric passed through both of them; they both felt it as they saw different images, again.

Rey saw a snow-filled forest and Ben was staring at her in shock and awe, his hair was disheveled. He was wearing a long black costume, covering his neck.

Ben saw a wintry forest, with falling snow, and Rey was staring at him with confusion but also determination, wearing a sand-colored costume and arm wraps. In her hands was something he couldn't decipher until a blue hue appeared, looking like a laser sword.

They released each other's hands at the same time and looked at each other in surprise and confusion. They both didn't know how to bring up what they saw and the momentary silence ended once Rey said, "Well, good night, Ben. See you next week." She smiled quickly before leaving and hearing his response.

"Night," Ben whispered staring where Rey was just seconds ago. He looked back and saw her going to the back of the coffee house. He turned, feeling himself breath faster as he muttered, "What the fuck was that?"


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Reylo Week 2020 <3
> 
> Prompt: Reincarnation

"I loved it, Rey." Rose sighed happily, placing one hand on her heart. "The concept of reincarnation, reconnecting two people again and again in different lives, is poetic."

"Like poetry, it rhymes," Jacen added. He looked at his laptop then back at Rey. "You don't make it so obvious that Kylo and Kira keep finding each other. I like there's a mist of mystery through the dialogue and how they communicate with each other. It's pretty cool." He gives her two thumbs up.

Rey smiled, grateful for the feedback. It had been three weeks since their first course and the group had done incredibly well in communicating with each other and constructively giving criticism.

"Where did you come up with this, Rey?" Ben asked, holding his hard copy of Rey's short story in his hands. He moved his mouth one side then the other.

Rey smiled at Ben, still wondering what those two images of him meant the first day she met him. She didn't even know if he saw what she saw. She had only seen his look of confusion after they touched that made her think he saw something, but if he did, he never brought it up. 

She looked down at her copy of her short story then looked back up, immediately being drawn to Ben's dark eyes as she said, "It's hard to explain." She looked away, trying to figure out how to explain something she was still trying to understand herself. "It came to me in a dream recently--these two being drawn to one another. I was skeptical of reincarnation, but now writing this, I believe I'm more open to the possibility." Rey shrugged as she looked back at Ben, seeing him look intrigued.

Ben still thought of the two images he saw of Rey. He wanted to ask her if she perhaps cosplayed as some character, seeing her hairstyle was the same in those images. Hearing Rey's skepticism though, he nodded, running his fingers through his hair, bringing him back. He said, "I'm usually a skeptic on something like this too, but your writing is very convincing and made me want them to recognize the truth instead of the ambiguity at the end." He shrugged then gave her a half-smile. "Just what I felt after finishing it."

"That's a good point," Rose said.

"Yeah, I think I would have liked that type ending too." Jacen looked at Ben and nodded.

Rey raised her brows, writing the suggestion on her copy. "Thank you for your honesty, Ben." She gave him a bright smile. "I admit I wasn't sure how to close this but hmm..." She scrunched her nose at him, which made him tilt his head as if trying to study her. She liked his stare on her. "It's something to consider," she finished.

Later, as they put their desks back in place, Rey noticed Ben was looking at her as if he was trying to figure something out. She smirked, "Yes?"

Ben smiled, "No, it was just—You look different and I..." His eyes widened, realizing, "You changed your hair! You're not wearing it in your triple bun hairstyle." He sighed, relieved he figured it out; it was bugging him all night.

Rey's heart skipped a beat. _He noticed_. "Oh, yeah." She briefly touched her ponytail. "Just thought I'd try something new." She shrugged.

"Looks nice," he said in an almost husky tone.

Rey's stomach did a flip just the way he said that. She tilted her head and noticed a change. "And you, you're not wearing all black."

Ben briefly looked at his gray sweater then back at Rey, shrugging. "Yeah, just something new." _She noticed_.

Looking impressed, Rey said, "Looks...good on you," she said before quickly turning to retrieve her backpack from the floor.

It was Ben's time to smirk as he followed her out to the hallway.

Since their second class, Rey and Ben had made it a habit of walking together to Green Milk. They always found something to talk about and would make it in time so that when they arrived, she would get ready for work, and he usually stayed in the coffee house for a little while, having a warm drink and dessert.

Rey sighed, "I love smelling the night-blooming jasmine as we walk out. It's like waiting for us or something."

Ben chuckled. "It is a soothing scent...reminds me of Naboo." He and Rey walked side by side. He looked down at Rey, seeing her smiling. It made him smile too. "My grandmother had a garden planted outside my bedroom so whenever I stayed over I could walk outside or even open the window and the different floral smells would immediately make me calm--night-blooming jasmine one of them."

"That's lovely." Rey looked up at Ben. "Thank you again for your feedback. I read your other remarks online before class started and I think I'm going to change the ending."

"I can't wait to read it," Ben said. He moved his mouth, side to side, in hesitation. "I do have a question to ask."

She raised her brows. "What is it?"

"How did you get the name, Kylo?"

Rey didn't expect that question. She looked at Ben and truthfully said, "It came to me as I was outlining the story, and thought it was pretty unique."

Ben nodded. "Ah. It is unique—I used to go by that name in middle and high school." He looked at Rey, meeting her stare and rolled his eyes. "I was in a phase, I guess."

Rey laughed. "Like teenage rebellion?"

"Something like that. I made up Kylo by combining my last name, Solo, and my middle name, Skywalker."

Rey's eyes widened. "Huh, what a strange coincidence."

"Indeed."

Rey looked up at Ben again, admiring his tallness; that about him made her have butterflies in her stomach, she didn't know why. She could say his large frame made her feel protected but it wasn't that—It was something else... attraction. She knew since the first day they met she was developing something for him. She hadn't been in a relationship before, so flirting or anything like that was still new to Rey. She felt at ease with Ben, talking about any subject, and then there were times she wanted to just run her fingers through his hair and trace his adorable full lips before—She shook her head. _What was she thinking_! He could already be in a relationship or pursuing someone. But she had to admit he never mentioned anyone else so... Rey looked ahead, smiling.

She was curious about something and asked, "So, you were skeptic on reincarnation as well?"

Ben shrugged. "Well, yeah, but I have to admit it's interesting to think about past lives--people reconnecting again. I mean maybe you and I have met before in a past life?" He stopped walking, making Rey stop.

He looked down at Rey as if he could see a part of herself that she didn't even know. His mouth parted and it was as if he was going to say something--But he closed his mouth, winked his left eye, and bluntly said, "Or not."

Rey scoffed. "You ass!" He laughed, making her even more annoyed. She was going to push him when a kid on a skateboard made a sharp turn around the corner, almost running right into them.

In seconds, Ben grabbed Rey and pulled her to him, falling to the sidewalk. The kid rolled by and yelled, "Sorry!"

Ben was sitting down, legs open with Rey in between them on her knees, facing him, her hands on his shoulders. Their faces were close. All one of them had to do was move two inches and their lips would have touched.

They were both catching their breath as they stared into each other's eyes, seeing different and same visions, and hearing the same voices, _their_ voices. It was like they were in a trance.

" _You are a monster_ ," Rey was heard saying.

Ben couldn't look away from Rey's eyes as he saw her in the same sand-colored costume from before, and she had what looked like a gun and was shooting at him? Red lightning bolts came out of the gun as she kept running away from him and he was following her in a forest. He felt hot, wearing something over his face as he heard something unsteady. He looked down briefly and saw a laser sword like what Rey had but a red color and it was static looking.

" _Yes, I am_ ," Ben said.

Rey's breathing was fast as she stared into Ben's brown eyes, almost a caramel color. She couldn't look away even if she wanted to. She saw black robes, from head to toe, like the costume Ben wore in the snowy forest, but he had a dark-colored mask on; it was horrific. He had a sword of some sort, looking like some energy in the shape of a sword. It had a hilt and looked static. All she wanted to do was run, but she shot at him with what looked like a gun?

" _You're not alone_ ," Ben said in a soft tone.

Ben saw just Rey. He couldn't see where she was. She looked to be in a different costume but still wore her hair up. With the blue laser sword's light, he saw her face, her beautiful face. She looked stunned at first, seeing him, then her expression changed to relief. She stared at him as if talking to him, blinking both of her eyes with the slightest nod as if they agreed on something.

" _Neither are you_ ," Rey said, softly.

Rey couldn't see where he was, but Ben was looking intently at her as if relieved to finally see her. His hair was the same, perfectly placed. He looked as if he was just in a fight and trying to catch his breath. His bottom lip drew blood and there was blood on his left cheekbone. She was concerned and wanted to know if he was okay. He then nodded at her as if they agreed on something; she didn't know what.

Rey moved her hands away from Ben's shoulders and placed them on her thighs.

"Rey?" Ben whispered.

She looked down at her jeans and started to look up slowly, meeting his stare. His mouth was parted, his brows furrowed, and he looked at her in confusion again.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He kept staring at her, wanting to say more. 

"Ben, I have something I need to tell you," Rey said.

He just nodded, moving his mouth before he said, "Same."


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that left a comment. It's always just so 💕 that you are enjoying this story. This chapter has more 'force visions/memories' for a reason so hope you like. Some parts were a bit emotional to get into so :'(   
> I have already written chapter 4; I just need to edit and hope to post by tomorrow :)

_Rey clasped her hands and sighed before she said, "It's whenever we touch." She looked away from Ben, trying to figure out how to continue._

_"You see something, don't you?" Ben asked. He looked at her as if he knew what she was going to say._

_Rey turned to look back at him and nodded. "You do as well," she stated instead of asking._

_"I do." He furrowed his brows._

_"This has never happened before." She was relieved they were talking about this._

_"Same," he said. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I saw you wearing sand and white-colored clothing. I was following you in the woods as you were—" He grimaced. "Shooting at me with some sort of gun."_

_Rey's eyes widened. "I saw that too—you wore a mask and had some sort of red-colored sword."_

_"You had a laser sword too--blue," he said with certainty._

_Rey looked puzzled. "Laser sword?" She chuckled. "Where would we get those?"_

_Ben shrugged. "No clue—wait." He smirked at Rey. "I was wearing a mask?"_

_Rey chuckled again. "Yes, and you looked pretty intimidating."_

_Ben frowned. "This is something else."_

Rey remembered their brief conversation from the night before. Before they parted, they agreed to meet that following Sunday evening when both were free, at Ben's apartment. It was near campus, her dorm, and since he lived alone, there wouldn't be any interruptions. She was optimistic they would find out why they were having, what looked to be visions when they touched. She shook her head, thinking how bizarre this was and felt Ben had the same feeling. She returned to her studies at her small wooden desk.

She read Ben's story for class and found it to resemble a fairytale, which she immensely enjoyed. She got her notebook out from inside her drawer and wrote notes, wishing it was Sunday when she would next see him.

As Sunday evening came and after a stir fry dinner, Ben handed Rey a cup of tea before sitting down on the other side of the couch with his cup.

Rey smiled and looked around the room, admiring a large black framed mirror against the wall next to a window that looked out at the busy city. In front of them was a large stone-built fireplace with a fire crackling, and on the mantel, Rey spotted pictures she assumed were his family and something shiny, like gold, caught her eye. She couldn't make it out clearly, but she thought it looked like--dice? Rey placed her cup on the coffee table and leaned back into his comfortable chenille couch. "I read your story," she said.

"Ah," Ben said as he put down his cup and faced her. "And?" He moved his mouth, side to side, waiting to hear her thoughts.

"The ending where Bastila and Revan fought off the evil wizard together was magical and so right. There was hope at the end that even though they started at opposing sides, they were finally together as one." Rey crossed her arms and leaned into a comfy cushion. "I believe in the end as they both looked at the sunset together, they did have a happy ending." Rey happily sighed. "Your story made me feel good, especially at the end."

"Fairytales should have happy endings or what's the point?" Ben shrugged as he took a sip of tea.

Rey nodded. "Exactly."

"I appreciate your feedback, thank you." He gave her a half-smile.

Rey grinned in return and tilted her head. "We should probably..."

Ben nodded and gulped before he said, "Yes..."

Rey looked at the black framed mirror behind Ben and seeing them together like this gave her butterflies for some reason. She looked down and noticed Ben's stare. She gave him a small smile. "I thought maybe we could touch hands again and don't let go, okay? Let's just see what happens. Maybe those weird visions will go away, let's see?" She shrugged.

Ben nodded once. "Okay."

She scooted next to Ben. They faced each other and as their hands touched, they stared into each other's eyes and immediately saw visions, this time the same ones.

" _I can show you the ways of the Force_ ," Ben said to Rey as they saw themselves in the snowy forest with their laser swords touching as they were at the edge of a cliff.

" _The Force_?" Rey heard herself say in a soft tone as she closed her eyes.

Ben recognized his mom instantly as she said, " _Rey, may the Force be with you_." She wore a regal blue dress and a ring he knew she still wears. She was talking to Rey in a place filled with greenery, hills, and they were in front of what looked to be a space ship, a piece of junk, he thought. He began to wonder what the Force was and why they kept on hearing it? Rey didn't know who she was speaking to but she continued to stare into Ben's eyes as he did the same.

" _Why is the Force connecting us? You and I_?" Rey saw the other Ben dressed in dark clothing, but she could not see anything in his background; she found it curious.

" _Murderous Snake_!" Ben furrowed his brow, wondering what Rey in the green poncho meant by that. Rey's eyes widened as she gave a hardened expression to the other Ben.

The vision then changed to a darkened area where there was a bridge-- " _Ben_!" Ben instantly recognized his father's voice and saw he was wearing a familiar jacket. The other Ben wore the hideous mask and turn around, facing Han.

Rey observed Ben interacting with an older man with salt and pepper hair. " _I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it_ ," the other Ben said. He looked conflicted as tears threatened to fall down his face. He and the older man held on to what looked like the laser sword but—

Ben recognized his uncle's voice as he said, " _Strike me down in anger, and I will always be with you—Just like your father_." Then to both of their surprise, Rey and Ben saw his laser sword pierce the older man. Screams were heard including an anguished howl as the older man fell to an unknown place. The other Ben, in an instant, looked like he regretted what he just did.

Rey could feel Ben's hold on her hands tighten. As she stared into his eyes, she thought she saw a tear stream down his cheek and heard him whisper, "Dad..."

The vision changed to the woman Rey recognized from an earlier vision. Ben saw his mother sit down with her face down as he heard himself say, " _You wanted to prove to my mother that you were a Jedi, but you have proven something else. You can't go back to her now like I can't_."

Ben didn't miss the break in his voice when those last words were said. He gulped and felt he was unable to watch. He felt his hold on Rey's hands loosen, but in an instant, Rey tightened her hold on him. "We can do this, Ben," Rey whispered as she gave his hands a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

Ben then saw his parents embrace each other in front of the old-looking space ship. Rey saw an older couple hold each other, which made her slowly smile even though she didn't know who they were.

Next, a galaxy full of stars came into view as different voices were heard. Ben recognized most of them.

" _I held out hope for so long, but I know my son is gone_." Ben wanted to say he was right here. He made a mental note to call his parents after this, to make sure they were okay. He usually called them every week.

" _No one's ever really gone_." Rey didn't know who was speaking but he said naturally gave her hope. 

" _Come home. We miss you_ ," Han said. Ben thought a phone call to his parents was not enough. He had a sudden urge to visit them.

" _Ben._ " He heard his mom's whisper and felt a pang to his chest, not knowing why but her tone made him melancholy.

" _I saw darkness_..." Ben furrowed his brows at what his uncle said and wondered what he meant. He thought, sure he had a little rebellion phase when he was younger—

" _I have been every voice...you have ever heard...inside your head_." Rey didn't understand why the voices sounded different and so menacing. Ben raised his brows at hearing three different voices. He noted the last voice sounded robotic. He closed his eyes and tilted his head as if diffusing an unpleasant memory.

"Ben, you okay?" Rey asked.

Ben opened his eyes. "Yeah, I'm good—I just thought—never mind it's nothing." Ben shook his head. For reasons unknown to him, he felt like he knew those voices, but he couldn't think how.

" _I sensed it building in him...Snoke had already turned his heart_..."

"Who the fuck is Snoke?" Ben asked out loud. "Is my uncle talking—"

Rey shushed him just as the other Ben's voice was heard, " _Did you come back to say you forgive me? To save my soul_?" Ben wondered if this was about his father as he sounded if he was in so much pain. How could this other Ben do this to dad? He thought. He knew they sometimes had their differences but he loved his father and mother.

" _And for the briefest moment of pure instinct, I thought I could stop it. It passed like a fleeting shadow_..." Ben wondered what his uncle meant and for some reason, feared the worst.

To Rey's surprise, she heard herself say, " _You failed him by thinking his choice was made. It wasn't! ... Just now, when we touched hands, I saw his future_." It was her turn wondering if she was talking to the man who spoke previously and if she was talking about touching Ben's hands, like what they were doing now?

A new vision came into view. The other Ben looked out at unsteady water with his hair wet. Rey noticed he had a revealing hole on his black shirt. She was heard saying, " _Why did you hate your father? Give me an honest answer. You had a father who loved you! He gave a damn about you_!"

They heard the other Ben say, " _I didn't hate him_." Ben thought that was right—he loved him.

" _Hey, kid_ ," At hearing Han's voice, Ben felt himself turn. He recognized his father wearing the same clothing from that other vision. Ben half-smiled, recognizing what his dad has always called him ever since he could remember. Rey looked carefully at the other Ben and the man she now saw as his father. Han walked towards the other Ben and said, " _I miss you, son_." Ben all of a sudden felt it again—that darn pang to his chest—as he felt Rey squeeze his hands, gently.

" _Your son is dead_ ," the other Ben said, looking broken as if trying to not accept his father's presence.

" _No, Kylo Ren is dead. My son is alive_ ," Han said. Ben thought, Kylo Ren? He recognized the first name as his own but didn't know where Ren came from.

The other Ben shook his head with doubt. " _You're just a memory_."

" _Your memory. Come home_." Ben saw his father's expression and saw hope. 

The other Ben gulped as if he had a hard time saying the next words. " _It's too late. She's gone_."

" _Your mother's gone. But what she stood for, what she fought for... that's not gone_." Ben's eyes instantly teared up, barely able to see Rey. He couldn't imagine a world without his mother, who he loved so much. He watched as the other Ben's eyes were watery.

" _Ben_."

" _I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it._ " Both Rey and Ben recognized the repeated line.

They saw Han caress the other Ben's cheek as he did before on the bridge. He said, " _You do_."

The other Ben looked down at his laser sword then back at Han where his face crumpled as he finally gave in. His voice broke as he said, " _Dad_..."

Han smiled. Ben knew what he was going to say as his dad said, " _I know_." Ben squeezed Rey's hand just as she saw him give a half-smile. The other Ben threw his laser sword far away into the rough waters--signifying the end of Kylo Ren. 


	4. Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a different yet fun story to write and I hope you enjoyed it! :)

Ben Solo instantly felt a sense of relief as he watched the laser sword land into the ocean. He couldn't imagine what would have led him to—he shook his head. He thought of those voices being in someone's head. Were they talking about him? He sighed and started to close his eyes. 

"Ben?" Rey squeezed Ben's hands as she looked at him in concern.

He opened his eyes and saw the worry on her face. "It's just... a lot," he admitted.

Rey nodded. "It is." She drew a breath in then out. "We could stop if you want..." She started to let go of his hands but at the last second, he stopped her.

He shook his head. "We should see how this finishes...but if you want to...?" He moved his mouth around, hesitant in hearing her response.

"Let's finish what we started," Rey said. She nodded once, and Ben nodded back as they stared back into each other's eyes.

A new vision appeared of Rey with her hair down. She wore a gray-colored costume this time and looked emotional; tears ran down her face as they heard her voice from somewhere else. " _I know all about waiting...for my family. They'll be back, one day_." Rey drew her brows together, wondering what that meant.

" _They were nobody_ ," the other Rey said with a sniffle. Rey felt a tear stream down her cheek, thinking of how she never knew her parents--they were nobody to her. She instantly felt Ben caress her knuckles with his thumb, soothing her. Rey mouthed her thanks as Ben nodded back.

Then another voice was heard--someone Rey didn't recognize but made Ben raise his brows as the woman said, " _The belonging you seek is not behind you... it is ahead_." Before either could react—

The vision changed into an intimate place, with a sizeable hole in the background passing as a window where it was shown to be pouring rain. The only light was a fire crackling before the other Rey and Ben. They were not far apart as their hands found each other and they looked at one another intently just like what they were doing presently. Ben's voice was heard: " _You're not alone_."

The other Rey responded with, " _Neither are you_."

The visions came faster, along with different images. For minutes Rey and Ben saw people they knew and didn't know. There were robots and what looked to be others of different species. There were wars up in the stars between small and large space ships.

Rey was heard saying, " _Ben, when we touched hands, I saw your future. Just the shape of it but solid and clear_." A vision of Ben in a dark rocky place circled by others in dark clothing and masks was seen. The only visible light was the blue laser sword he suddenly retrieved from in back of him, shocking the others. Ben felt himself shrug as if to say 'yeah you saw right' as he raised the laser sword—

The vision was interrupted as the other Ben said, " _I saw something too. I know that when the time comes, you'll be the one to turn. You'll stand with me, Rey_." She and Ben were standing, side by side, each holding a blue laser sword ready to—

"Who is that?" Rey scrunched her nose in disgust as she saw an old man or what remained of a person being raised by what looked to be some sort of crane.

"The fuck," Ben said as he saw an old man in dark robes that looked to be clinging to life, and for some weird reason, he looked familiar to him. The image of this thing made him cringe.

The other Ben said, " _What Palpatine doesn't know is we're a dyad in the Force, Rey. Two that are one_."

"A dyad..." Rey said in awe.

"The Force," Ben whispered.

The vision of Rey in gray robes, emotional about her parents, came back. Ben's background was filled with an open area of stars and fire embers all around. He pleaded with Rey to be with him. Ben felt himself move his hand toward Rey as he said, " _Please_." He saw the other Rey look conflicted as he felt she wanted to take his hand.

The vision turned back to the dark rocky place with Rey and Ben looking exhausted but holding on to each other. Ben's voice was heard: " _I offered you my hand once. You wanted to take it. Why didn't you?_ " Ben remembered himself saying this but it was--

Rey was then heard saying, " _I did want to take your hand. Ben's hand_." Rey gasped as she could taste water on her lips as she said those words originally. Wait, she thought.

Back in the rocky area, Rey smiled as she looked at Ben with genuine happiness. " _Ben_ ," she said. It was the happiest the other Ben had ever seen her, but it was too late for a reason this Ben didn't know yet as she kissed his lips. He held her, never wanting to let go--he knew that much as he felt her soft lips. Rey held onto him with all her strength feeling at ease, but something inside her knew something was going to happen. Their lips parted, and they looked at each other with loving expressions before—

Both gasped as the vision suddenly vanished, and more visions came: Family, friendship, love, hope, and war in a galaxy far, far away. Invisible energy swarmed around and through them. "What is—" Rey began to say as everything made sense again.

Recognition finally set in as if no time stood between then and now. It felt as if they were still in that moment when they first kissed.

Rey recognized _him_ and Ben recognized _her_.

Rey gasped again as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Ben?" She whispered.

Ben squeezed her hand. He just stared at her in shock. He recognized her beautiful hazel eyes and sun-kissed skin he always wanted to caress. At that moment, he didn't know what else to say other than to whisper, "It is you." He looked at Rey with familiarity as his lips formed a smile, and he chuckled.

The sound of his chuckle sounded just like it did back then, Rey thought. She smiled effortlessly at him, looking down at their joined hands with clouded vision because of her tears. "How can this be?!" She asked with a look of astonishment. She noticed that they held hands normally without seeing a vision. She smiled.

He lifted a hand and with his thumb wiped her tears from her cheek then the other. He remembered the energy that swarmed through them. He felt it. "Did you feel it—The Force?" He said with a half-smile, his eyes filled with emotion.

She nodded her head. "Yes." She continued to stare into his eyes. It was him. Ben--the man she fell in love with, long ago.

He looked into Rey's eyes and before he could utter another word, she moved toward him and kissed his lips--surprising him again.

As their lips touched, they saw images of their future: Ben introducing Rey to all of his family, including his grandparents, Padme and Anakin Skywalker. Ben was seen hugging his mother with a tear running down his cheek. They saw Han and Ben sitting together, sharing a laugh. Ben recognized the shores of Chandrila as he and Rey embraced, looking at a sunrise. They saw their future graduations and their wedding in front of the waterfalls in Naboo. The last image they saw was of a young girl with dark hair in a familiar triple bun hairstyle. She was holding on to Ben's right leg and Rey's left leg looking ahead as Rey held a baby in her arms. Ben caressed his small cheek with the sunset in front of them. 

Rey broke their kiss, feeling their breaths come together. "Whoa." She kissed his lips again and this time no image nor vision came into view. She leaned back and said, "This is surreal." 

"That looked like a future this time," Ben remarked.

"Our future," Rey said.

"Something to look forward to," Ben said as he leaned forward, his nose touched hers. He breathed in her scent as he kissed her. Their mouths moved in unison. Rey finally ran her fingers through his hair as she continued to kiss him, felt him hold her close to him. He had one hand tenderly cup the base of her head and the other on her waist.

After a while, she smiled at him, a full smile he recognized from when they were on Exegol. It was a lifetime ago but he remembered it just as if it were minutes ago. Again, before he could say anything she pressed her lips on his.

He responded by kissing her deeper. He heard her moan, which made him grin. He leaned back and just stared at Rey in adoration. "The thing is, I remember this life just as much as I remember my past life...everything," he said the last word with despair as he looked down, in shame. He felt Rey lift his chin.

Rey looked at him with understanding. "I saw that last moment you had with your father." She gave him a sad smile. "You did have the strength to become Ben Solo, again." She remembered the look of relief he had on his face when he threw his lightsaber in the water. "The important thing is, you have both of them now. You have that second chance."

Ben nodded. "We have a second chance." He looked at her, waiting for her to respond.

"We do," she said in agreement. She leaned into him and immediately felt his arms around her. "I remember everything from my last life even...After you were gone," she whispered. She looked down then up at Ben and saw him look straight ahead with sadness. "I tried to find you--for years." She sighed. "I thought I would never see you again."

Ben moved his mouth to one side then the other. He said, "There was a brief moment...it was like I woke up from a long dream and you were older and looked asleep but then you were one with the Force. You looked just like you are now and I offered my hand..."

"And I took it." She then looked confused. "I don't remember what happened after that."

"Neither do I."

Rey raised her brows. "Huh, isn't it interesting we look the same? And everyone else we knew back then as well? When I researched reincarnation, it was suggested that we would look different but..."

Ben shrugged. "We might never know just like we might never find out what the connection between this world's galaxy and the galaxy we came from is but I'm thankful I'm with you, finally." He lowered his head until he felt his lips on hers as they intertwined their fingers. "I love you, Rey," he whispered between breaths.

She smiled against his lips and said what she wanted to say for a very long time, "I love you, Ben Solo." They kissed again, giving in to this new feeling.

Rey ran her hands through Ben's hair as he asked, "I'm thinking about driving to Chandrila tomorrow to visit my parents, do you want to come with?"

"I would love that," Rey said with all her heart. Even though they might not recognize her, she was happy to be with them again, this time with Ben.

"Technically, I did last see them a month ago but..." Ben stopped then sighed.

"I know," Rey said. She leaned into Ben and squeezed his hand.

He gently squeezed Rey's hand back, loving the feel of her warmth beside him. Ben half-smiled, feeling nervous yet he couldn't wait to go back. He looked over at the mantel and saw his dad's dice near a picture of the family. "Finally, their son is coming home," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com


End file.
